The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Kiskadee`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Vera` and the male parent is an undistributed variety identified as G63-C7. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.